Ice Cream Paradise!
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Naruto encounters Sasuke at an ice cream parlor, and finds out that just a little ice cream can change a relationship VERY quickly. SasuNaru, slight hint of SakuraIno.


**Ice Cream Paradise!**

By Sashi Mizumoto and Amei

A/N: Yet again, another piece by Amei-chan and myself. Just like our other story, 'Maa, Don't Cry', this was also written through an IM conversation. Yes , it is rushed at the end because I had to go to bed. XD; When I have some free time though, I will fix it. XD; By the way, if you didn't read the summary, there is shounen-ai in this. So, don't complain to me about the boyboy love. XD Go visit Amei's profile. o.o NOW. xD

Disclaimer: Amei-chan and I do not own Naruto.

Naruto fiddled idly with the straw in his lemonade. He probably should have been drinking it, since the ice was melting and coating the glass in a light sheen of moisture, but at the present time, he couldn't bring himself to care. Naruto's attention was focused elsewhere. Specifically on a table just within the limits of the shade, where he could just barely make out a shadowed figure through the artistically placed greenery. He was also quite sure this person was Sasuke.

He didn't know Sasuke liked ice cream.

Curious now as to whether or not this truly was Sasuke, Naruto slowly stood up. He glanced once more at his now abandoned lemonade and his ears perked as the ice melted, making a small bell-like noise as it fell deeper into the glass. Naruto crept up behind an assortment of flowers which were tickling at his noise. He felt a sneeze start to crawl through himself, and quickly covered his face with his hands. However, this made his sneeze sound louder, somewhat like a muffled elephant. Sasuke, who had not been paying attention before, now turned his dark eyes towards Naruto, who was attempting to wipe his nose with the edge of his shirt.

Naruto made a sound that could be comparable to an 'eep' before literally throwing himself behind a large, tropical, potted plant. Of course, this was NARUTO, and Naruto lacks a certain skill calling judging distance. So, in true Naruto fashion, he fell into the pot, scattering soil. Unfortunately, there was a Nazi squirrel in it already, and it...wait, no.  
Ahem.  
Sasuke slowly raised a single eyebrow. Soundlessly, he appeared behind the vase...and plucked a kicking Naruto out of it by his shirt collar.

"You're covered in dirt, dobe," Sasuke pointed out. And indeed he was. It blacked his hair and stuck to his clothes. Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared, his cobalt eyes fighting an invisible war with Sasuke's heartless black ones. Naruto squirmed, attempting to maneuver his way out of Sasuke's firm grip. Sasuke gave Naruto one of his trademark smirks and dropped him rather unceremoniously on the floor. Naruto fell, letting out a small 'Oof.' and quickly standing up, rubbing his butt with one hand.

"Sasuke, you baka! That hurt!"

Sasuke frowned slightly, suddenly remembering his ice cream.  
"Usuratonkatchi. Now my ice cream is melting," said Sasuke in his no-room-for-argument tone of voice. Completely forgetting Naruto, who was sitting on the ground now, watching him, he calmly re-seated himself as if nothing had happened (and with not one speck of dirt on his clothes) , in true Sasuke fashion. Naruto momentarily forgot about his soil-covered appearance and realized he now had an extremely good view of Sasuke. He snorted.

Why didn't he think of this sooner?  
Sasuke was painfully aware of Naruto's eyes as he picked up his spoon. He glared at Naruto, who glared back. He would not tolerate being inspected like some type of...zoo...animal...holdon.  
Idea.  
He had ice cream. Which, as everyone knows, serves one main purpose. He smirked. If Naruto wouldn't stop watching, he'd make him wish he never started.

Slowly, suggestively, he half-lidded his ebony eyes. Looking only at his vanilla ice cream, he sensually licked the ice cream off the spoon. He varied his licks, too-long and agonizingly slow and back again. He did a mental victory dance as he more felt Naruto's gaze intensify. Haha, he bet Naruto was enjoying this.  
...Why did that not bother him?

Naruto felt his blood rush heatedly, from his face to other...ahem... various places. However, he kept up a facade of anger, though secretly he was greatly enjoying this free "show". Naruto darted his eyes from Sasuke's tongue and the ice cream to Sasuke's eyes. It was at this point in time that Naruto wished he could read minds. Was Sasuke just being an evil bastard, or was he trying to... 'turn Naruto on'? Naruto concentrated back at the matter at hand and rose. He decided he would play Sasuke's little 'game'.

"Oy, Sasuke. Give me some of your ice cream." Sasuke inwardly snorted, though his outward appearance remained the same. "No way dobe. Go get your own." Sasuke looked back at Naruto and wondered what the hell he was trying to do. 'Hmmm..' Instead of acting angry and losing his temper, Naruto instead leaned towards Sasuke, looking at the ice cream hungrily. Or was it Sasuke that Naruto was looking at? Either way, Naruto was coming towards Sasuke, and fast. Almost forgetting that Sasuke was there, Naruto licked the ice cream, leaving smooth trails over the desert with his tongue. Sasuke felt himself blush, but shook off the feeling quickly. 'What the hell is Naruto doing?'

Naruto felt Sasuke's eyes boring holes in his skull and he fought down a smirk. Sasuke would have dropped his spoon, but that would have ruined the moment. He had two thoughts running through his head, one unbidden-"What the hell?" was a constant. The other, lurking in the back of his mind, was "...Damn, that's hot." Naruto continued devouring the ice cream, not aware of Sasuke's slight shifting towards him. Sasuke was fighting to keep control. An issue he had never had before.

It irked and intrigued him at the same time. He scrutinized Naruto: His every movement, his every expression committed to memory. He was mesmerized, and he couldn't bring himself to care. The way the sunlight hit that golden head, the way it lit those cerulean eyes in this certain way--eyes that held a gaze so intense, so focused, they almost drew attention away from the tongue that trailed around Sasuke's ice cream. He suddenly wished he could just grab him and---NO. Control, Sasuke. C-O-N-T-R-O-L.

It was hard to focus, though, when his world had narrowed to one person that had decided to add sexy to his bag of tricks. He couldn't control his blush, or the way his eyes devoured Naruto, drunk in his image--  
Naruto took the cherry on top of Sasuke's ice cream into his mouth.  
...Screw control.

Naruto was surprised as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, feeling a slight warmth envelop him. He looked forward and was amazed at how beautifully and somehow perfectly the sun shone, small rainbows dancing on the floor through the glass. He turned his head slightly, and was met with black hair. He blew gently, trying to move pieces of Sasuke's hair from his mouth without disturbing Sasuke. However, this was making Sasuke hunger for him more, and before he knew it, Naruto felt Sasuke's feathery soft lips on his own. He let out a small moan, not quite sure of what was going on. As he started to get caught up in the moment, he allowed Sasuke's tongue entry into his mouth. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap, as though asking Naruto to give him a lap dance. It was at this moment that Sakura and Ino walked in, stopping in their tracks at this sight.

Sakura's mouth worked overtime. Inner Sakura decided to desert her at this moment, as if to say "You're on your own with this one." Apparently, neither Naruto nor Sasuke had noticed she was there. No, wait, Sasuke noticed. He sent a pointed glare her way before fisting his had at the back of Naruto's head and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Someone moaned into the kiss, he wasn't sure who, it felt like he was drugged, drugged and liking it---  
The game was long forgotten.

Sakura had turned around, now, and walked all the wall to the entrance before running into Ino. "...Sakura?" She looked at Ino with a dead gaze. "Sasuke. Naruto. Nononononno." She collapsed and left Ino to decipher her words, quirking an eyebrow.

Ino watched Sakura's retreating form before stepping forward onto the scene Sakura had just witnessed. Her mouth opened slightly, making her look like an eating fish. Sasuke was pulling Naruto in for a deep kiss, slowly sticking his hand under Naruto's shirt, massaging his nipples. Other people in the ice cream.. place... either left in disgust or watched, somehow fascinated. All Ino could think to say was 'Snuuhh' before she turned on her heel and followed Sakura. Before it could go any further, Naruto stopped Sasuke's seemingly unending attacks of love by biting Sasuke's invading tongue. Sasuke pulled back quickly, clearly annoyed.

"What the hell?" Naruto smiled and poked his nose almost ...lovingly? "How about we continue this..." He looked around, seeing everyone's prying eyes. The crowd reacted quickly and hid away in various places. Naruto chuckled. "How about we continue this in a more PRIVATE area?" He licked Sasuke's ear and Sasuke gave a slight shudder of pleasure. "O.K..." As Naruto hopped off of Sasuke's lap, he turned back towards the empty doorway. "What about Sakura and Ino?" Sasuke smirked, turning his head sharply at Naruto's smiling face and sparkling eyes. "I think they'll be fine. They'll easily find other people." Just as Sasuke predicted, they did find other people. They found each other. So, Sakura and Ino had girlxgirl love, and Sasuke and Naruto had boy sex.

**THE END**


End file.
